


(Fanart) Around the Campfire

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Kirk and Spock have a moment around the campfire in this cowboy AU -- created for Yeehawgust 2019





	(Fanart) Around the Campfire

  



End file.
